Redescubriendo la amistad: Viaje mas allá de Equestria
by WhoHeart
Summary: Starlight debe aprender la magia de la amistad, sin embargo dentro de Poniville no tendrá la oportunidad. Deberá emprender un viaje para sentir de primera mano la magia de la amistad, y tal vez llevarla a lugares donde no la había.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero declarar que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este fic son míos, todos son propiedad de Hasbro. Este fic fue creado con la simple intención de entretener, no busco hacer lucro de esto.**

 **Redescubriendo la amistad: Viaje mas allá de Equestria.**

Capítulo 1: Disculpas.

Después de la conversación entre Twilight, Starlight y Trixie, Starlight estaba contenta de tener una nueva y verdadera amiga, alguien con quién platicar y que además comprendía su situación de haber cometido un error en el pasado, era fantástico, no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente para salir con Trixie a comer y placticar sobre mil cosas, sin darse cuenta empezó a saltar igual que Pinkie Pie hasta el castillo.

-Mmmm, Starlight, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Twilight a su lado -Llevas un rato murmurando cosas y saltando-.

-¿Eh?- Starlight se sorprendió a si misma -Ah, sí Twi, esque en serio estoy ansiosa de ver a Trixie mañana, quiero platicar tantas cosas con ella, podemos ir al parque, o puede enseñarme algún truco de ilusión- chocó los cascos de la emoción.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Twilight -Oí que mañana parte para seguir su gira de redención- Twilight avanzó como si nada, sin embargo Starlight se paró en seco.

-Pero, es mi primera amiga, la primera que hago por mérito propio- dijo para si misma -Te alcanzo luego Twi, tengo algo importante que hacer- e inició galope de vuelta por el camino que habían seguido.

-¿Eh? Pero la princesa...- Twilight no fue capaz de terminar la frase porque su estudiante ya había partido, ya no había nada que hacer, tendría que ir con la princesa Celestia y explicarle lo ocurrido y también lo que aprendió de su pupila.

Alguien llamó a la puerta del remolque de Trixie, recién se había acostado después de guardar todas las cosas de su show, en realidad fue mucho más sencillo de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar usando su magia.

-Ya voy- dijo una Trixie un poco frustrada por que la habían sacado de su cama. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Starlight un poco preocupada -Eh, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confundida.

-Trixie, ¿En serio...?- preguntó intentando recuperar el aire -¿En serio te vas mañana?-.

-Oh no, me iré en dos días porque mañana voy a desmontar el escenario y limpiar el espacio que use. Me quedaré otra noche y partiré la mañana siguiente - le dijo a su nueva amiga quién no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decaída. Trixie notó esto y le preguntó -Star, ¿Hay algún problema?¿Pasó algo?-.

Starlight ciertamente estaba preocupada, no quería que su primera amiga propia, se fuera tan pronto, porque las amigas pasan tiempo juntas y si se iba como rayos iban a pasar tiempo juntas.

-Oh- empezó la pelimorada -Bueno, esque pensé que podríamos pasar un tiempo juntas para hablar y conocernos mas- dijo rascándose una rodilla con el casco.

Trixie comprendió de inmediato lo que quería Starlight, ella también pensó en eso pero lamentablemente la vida de Trixie no era estable, sus finanzas no iban muy bien que digamos y necesitaba trabajar constantemente para sobrevivir.

-Star, claro que podemos pasar tiempo juntas, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana en el mercado de Poniville? Tengo que hacer unas compras antes de irme, y mientras tanto podemos hablar e incluso ir a pasaear o comer por ahí- Esto animó a Starlight. -Oye, si no mal recuerdo tú y Twilight tenían una cena con la princesa Celestia, ¿No?- Entonces Starlight abrió los ojos con algo parecido al terror cuando recordó que habían dejado plantada a la princesa.

-¡Oh por Dios Trixie! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Y dejé a Twi sola!- así la estudiante de la princesa de la amistad salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, Trixie la vió alejarse, salió del carro, cerró la uerta y corrió en la misma dirección que su nueva amiga.

Cuando Starlight llegó al castillo no encontró a nadie en el recibidor, avanzó por los pasillos de aquél gran lugar hasta que escuchó unas voces en la biblioteca, una voz en especial, una bastante enojada cabe decir. Se acercó con algo de temor, tal como temía era la princesa Celestia regañando a Twilight, entró con paso firme a la biblioteca llamando la atención de ambas princesas.

-Princesa Celestia, por favor permítame explicar lo que pasó, Twilight sólo quería ayudarme pero yo fui muy terca al respecto- volteó a ver la alicornio de pelaje blanco y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Te escucho, pequeña poni- le dijo.

-Desde de que Twilight me dijo que tenía que hacer amigos por mi cuenta empecé a buscar por todo Poniville pero me costó trabajo encontrar a alguien que compartiera "mis experiencias"- hizo una pequeña mueca en esas palabras -después conocí a Trixie, es una unicornio magnífica, se lo aseguro...- Starlight se vió interrumpida por la princesa Celestia.

-Espera Starlight, Trixie ¿Trixie Lullamoon?¿La misma poni que causó un gran alboroto en Poniville la primera vez que vino al pueblo?¿La unicornió que exilió a mi estudiante de este pueblo tiempo después?- Starlight no podía creerlo, la princesa estaba informada del pasado de Trixie, empezó a sudar frío.

-S-sí, ella princesa, pero le juro que ella es una buena llegua y ya se reformó- dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-Lo sé Starlight, sólo comprobaba a que te referías con "tus experiencias"- eso alivió y tensó un poco a Starlight por sus malos actos del pasado -Prosigue- indicó.

-Eh sí, conocí a Trixie y nos entendimos rápidamente, fue mi primer amiga, bueno, la primera que hice por mérito propio, sin querer me apegué mucho a ella y sin darme cuenta ya estaba ayudándola en su show esta noche, quedé cegada por mi primera amistad y olvidé que teníamos la cena con usted majestad- Starlight se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire de nuevo puesto que si bien decía las cosas con una velocidad moderada la situación la ponía muy alterada.

Twilight que se había mantenido espectante de la explicación de su estudiante, aprovechó esta pausa para apoyarla en su excusa y disculpa. -Yo... yo admito que no confiaba por completo en Trixie, princesa, e incluso intenté hacer pasar a otros ponis por sus amigos, pero Starlight me demostró que Trixie había cambiado, y aprendí que así como usted me envió aquí para buscar amigas, yo debía darle a ella la misma libertad de escoger sus amistades-.

Ambas se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron tímidamente, inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la princesa Celestia, estaban a punto de decir algo pero Celestia les ganó la palabra.

-Starlight Glimmer, debido a que no eres mi estudiante no puedo juzgarte con calidad de tutora, pero si puedo darte mi opinión como poni y me alegra que hayas encontrado una amiga con la que compartas "experiencias" pero no dejes que eso te distraiga de tus prioridades o te lleve a un mal camino. Por otro lado Twilight, estoy contenta de que hayas aprendido que ser maestra de alguien no significa que no puedas equivocarte ni dejar de aprender, sin embargo te confieso que estoy decepcionada de que me hayas mentido trayendo esos ponis para hacerlos pasar por sus amigos en vez de decirme la verdad desde el principio- Celestia terminó su pequeño discurso con una mirada tranquila, y una ligera sonrisa por los errores de su joven ex-estudiante. -Ahora, creo que todas necesitamos un descanso- las miró a ellas y luego señaló la luna.

Ambas sintieron cada palabra de la princesa de sol como un fuerte ladrillo en su cabeza, pero no se sentían mal después de todo, las palabras de Celestia las tranquilizaron a ambas a pesar del regaño.

-Creo... creo que sería lo correcto- dijo la princesa de la amistad.

-Sí... ya... ya es un poco tarde- completó Starlight.

-Nos veremos pronto princesa Twilight y espero verte pronto Starlight Glimmer- se despidió la regente del astro solar. Ambas icieron una reverencia a modo de despedida antes de un chispazo con el que desapareció Celestia.

-Bueno, creo que debemos ir a dormir-. Dijo Starlight y ambas salieron de la biblioteca, de camino a sus habitaciones.

-Gracias por el apoyo Starlight- pronunció la alicornio.

-No Twi, gracias a ti- se sonrieron una vez estuvieron frente a la habitación de Twilight.

-Hasta mañana Twilight- se despidió Starlight.

-Buenas noches Star- contestó ella. Twilight se recostó en su cama y mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido se fue quedando dormida. Starlight llegó a su habitación y al igual que su maestra se quedó dormida en su cama pensando en todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Mientras tanto, pocos minutos antes una muy cansada Trixie había llegado al castillo de la princesa Twilight apenas recobrando el aire en la entrada, cuando consiguió una respiración tranquila decidió buscar a su nueva amiga pero se vió interrumpida y un tanto asustada por la repentina aparición de la princesa Celestia ante ella.

-P... Prin... Prinncesa- casi gritó Trixie callendo sobre su lomo.

-Oh, lo siento pequeña poni, no era mi intención asustarte- se disculpo la princes, también sorprendida de encontrar a alguien mas en el castillo de su antigua estudiante a esas horas. -¿Qué asunto te trae al castillo de la princesa de la amistad?- preguntó.

Trixie se levantó inmediatamente e hizo una reverencia, -Princesa, vine a hablar con usted- constetó.

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó la alicornio.

-Sí, no quiero que castigue a mis amigas por mis tonterías- continuó Trixie.

-Oh, ya veo, tú debes ser Trixie- inquirió Celestia.

Trixie se sorprendió un poco, la princesa la conocía, pero claro que la conocía Starlight y Twilight debieron hablarle de ella. -S-sí, soy yo-.

Celestia sonrió -Tranquila pequeña hechicera,ya me han sido explicadas las condiciones de lo que ocurrió este día junto con el porque de la ausencia de Twilight y Starlight a la cena- Trixie sonrió nerviosa -Y estoy contenta de ver como la amistad ha alcanzado también tu vida, incluso despues de tus errores- Al parecer la princesa tenía talento para recordarle esas cosas a la gente -Ahora, creo que después del día que has tenido también necesitas descansar, puedo acompañarte a tu lugar de hospedaje- se ofreció cordial, Trixie se sorprendió mucho.

-P-p-pero princesa, yo no merezco ese honor- intentó rechazarla de la manera mas amable posible -Y-y-y que dirán los ponis si la ven caminando junto a una simple poni como yo- A pesar de que Trixie no había olvidado sus agocentrismos, ya sabía lo mal que podía terminar el ser arrogante frente a una persona importante.

Celestia rió -No creo que quede nadie despierto a estas horas, y si nos ven...- se detuvo pensativa un segundo -Creo que sería mejor para tu imagen pública- le sonrió.

Trixie no vió forma de rechazarla y sin darse cuenta ya estaban camino a su remolque.

-Entonces- habló la princesa -Eres hechicera, ¿Qué tipo de hechicera?- le preguntó.

-P-pues, me especializé en las ilusiones- dijo tomando un poco mas de valor, tal vez ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la alicornio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Celestia interesada -Es una magia interesante, considerando que la magia es muy presente en Equestria, ¿Qué clase de ilusiones?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Yo, eh, pues trucos que engañen al espectador, la mayoría de los unicornios usan un tipo de habilidad o hechizo para sus actividades cotidianas, telequinesis e iluminación en su mayoría, pero hay otros, durante mis viajes conocí a varios unicornios interesantes, un médico podía usar su cuerno para buscar plantas medicinales en el bosque de ese pueblo, una unicornio exploradora podía hacer un hechizo para de alguna forma sentir todo a su alrededor, lo usaba para dormir segura, si alguna creatura entraba en el rango de ese hechizo ella podía sentirlo a varios muchos metros de distancia, así no podían tomarla desprevenida- Trixie enumeraba los casos mientras Celestia escuchaba con atención -En mi caso, como ya le dije, me especializo en ilusiones, cosas que sorprendan y maravillen a mi público- Ahora hablaba con una sonrisa que Celestia no pasó por alto -Los hago creer una cosa, dejo que lo sigan creyendo, que se preocupen o interesen y despues les doy un final inesperado que les saca una sonrisa, un suspiro, un desmayo u otra sensaciones-.

Celestia escuchó cada palabra, era muy diferente de como Twiliht se la había descrito en ocasiones pasadas, la Trixie de la que había escuchado antes era una embustera que quería llamar la atención, si dejó eso para buscar la verdadera aprobación de su público, entonces de verdad había cambiado.

Llegaron al carro de Trixie -Este... gracias por acopañarme princesa- dijo Trixie.

-No es nada, joven ilusionista- contestó con cortesía y una sonrisa. Que rápido cambió por una mirada un poco mas seria -¡Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

-Eh, claro- contestó confundida.

-No es que lo desapruebe o que me moleste, pero ¿Porque vives en un remolque?- a la vista de Celestia era un vehículo pequeño como para ser una casa.

-Oh eso- respiró aliviada -Es por mis viajes, no puedo tener una casa fija, tampoco es que me alcance el dinero, este viejo- dijo recargando un casco en una de las paredes del remolque -Me ha acompañado en todo mo travesía de disculpa, el que tenía antes fue destruido, este lo encntré en una vieja granja abandonada, lo reparé, pinté y adecué para poder usarlo- entonces Trixie notó que aún había duda en la mirada de Celestia -Sé que se ve pequeño, pero mire- dijo abriendo la puerta, Celestia se agachó para poder asomar su cuello por la entrada.

Dentro de aquel remolque tuvo que encencer su cuerno para poder ver con claridad, habían una cama con cobijas y almohada, una pequeña mesa para dos, una silla, una alacena con dos platos y un vaso en los estantes superiores, y había un pequeño horno con estufa del otro lado del remolque y varias velas apagadas, el remolque tenía dos ventanas con cortinas cerradas.

-No es mucho, pero me siento cómoda con lo que tengo- escuchó a Trixie.

Celestia salió del remolque y con una sonrisa se despidió de Trixie. -Fue un placer haberte conocido Trixie Lullamoon- dijo la regente del sol -Espero verte de nuevo- y con un destello desapareció. Trixie no pudo despedirse, pero estaba tranquila y feliz, no había duda de que tambien estaba cansada, así que tan pronto su cabeza tocó su almohada quedó profundamente dormida.

 **Hola gente del mundo y posiblemente también gente no de este mundo, soy WhoHeart y este es el primer fic que publico, ya había escrito un par de historias cortas antes, pero de mi libreta o de la carpeta de hobbie no pasaron.**

 **Sé que no hubo muchas cosas interesantes en este primer capítulo, prometo hacerlo interesante mientras avance, el título ya da una idea de que va a pasar. Agradeceré todos los reviews que me dejen, al menos que laguno me mate, es broma, cualquier crítica destructora así como observación constructiva es bien recibida. Planeo que esta sea una historia semanal, pero no puedo prometerlo, puesto que todos saben que a veces la vida nos saca inprevistos y nos aleja del internet o de lña computadora.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido, espero no descepcionarlos.**


	2. Chapter 2: Idea

**Redescubriendo la amistad: Viaje mas allá de Equestria.**

Capítulo 2: Idea

Al día siguiente...

Celestia estaba acostada en su cama, profunda y pesadamente dormida. Tenía un magnífico sueño en donde se deslizaba a lo largo de un tobogán amarillo para terminar en un banana split, después se tiró sobre la crema batida para hacer ángeles de crema. Entonces comenzaron a llover bananas, Celestia tomó una con su magia, la peló y empezó a comerla. Luna llegó a su lado y se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué pasa Luna?- preguntó después de tragar su bocado.

-Tia, debes levantar el Sol, ya es tarde- contestó Luna viendo a los ojos a su hermana.

-Ow Luna, ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? Estoy muy agotada, llegué muy tarde y tampoco he dormido mucho con todas las reuniones diplomáticas de la semana- dijo Celestia con un pequeño puchero.

Luna lo consideró durante unos segundos -Mmmm, de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa confiada -Pero me quedo con tu postre-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un poco sorprendida, luego vió a su alrededor -Hecho, no necesito ese postre, aquí tengo muchos- dijo felizmente.

-Estás consciente de que esto es un sueño, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Luna con la ceja en alto.

...

Mientras tanto en Poniville...

Starlight abrió sus ojos con pesadez, dió un largo bostezo antes de sentarse en la orilla de su cama, se levantó, caminó hacia su tocador, se miró al espejo y sonrió al recordar el porque estaba tan desarreglada, nunca antes había dormido tan noche, ni siquiera cuando Pinkie le organizó una fiesta de redención. Cepilló su melena, se lavó la cara y bajó al salón donde siempre desayunaban.

Al bajar encontró a Twilight con un plato de cereal, -Buenos días Twilight- dijó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, buenos días Starlight- contestó Twilight -¿Cómo dormiste?-.

-Bien, creo...- rió un poco y Twilight le sonrió. Fue a la cocina y volvió con un plato de cereal.

Ambas desayunaron en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, mas bien como un silencio relajado. En cierto moemento Twilight rompió el silencio. -Creo que la princesa tampoco durmió bien, hehe-.

-¿Porqué lo dices?-preguntó Starlight intrigada.

-Pues, el Sol se retrazó un poco en ser levantado- explicó y volvieron al silencio.

Poco tiempo después fue Starlight quién rompió el silencio. -Eh, ¿Twi?- llamó.

-¿Qué ocurre Starlight?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que podrías darme el día libre?- preguntó la unicornio chocando sus cascos con nerviosismo.

-¿Eh?- Twilight preguntó, pero entonces recordó que Starlight tenía un nueva amiga y tal vez quisiera pasar un tiempo con ella antes de que se marche -Claro Star, tómate el día, no hay mucho que hacer hoy- le sonrió.

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias, Twilight¡- celebró abrazando a su maestra.

-Sí, no te preocupes Star, si llega a suceder algo yo te busco- le sonrió.

-Claro Twilight- entonces Starlight corrió alegre hacia la salida del castillo.

...

Trixie ya se había levantado, un poco mas tarde de lo habitual pero sin embargo era muy temprano aún, ya había desayunado, arreglado y ahora se encontraba recogiendo toda la utilería que había usado para su espectáculo.

Bostezó mientras retiraba el telón, dobló el mismo, quitó las vigas del techó, bostezó de nuevo, desmontó las laminas sobre este, después retiró una a una a una las tablas que cubrían las paredes del escenario, bostezó una vez mas viendo que el Sol apenas se empezaba a ver en el horizonte, retiró las vigas de los lados, desmontó el escenarió, enrrolló las sogas, apiló todas las tablas y polines, dió un último vostezo y se sentó unos minutos a descansar.

-La aaaaggh- dijo con un bostezo -Gran y poderosa Trixie lo ha hecho- sonrió para si misma.

-Hola Trixie- saludaron desde detrás de ella.

Trixie se volteó y encontró a Starlight Glimmer sonriéndole, -Oh, hola Star- le devolvió el saludo -Pensé que nos veríamos en el mercado-.

-Sí, sólo que ayer con las prisas ya no acordamos una hora así que vine lo antes posible para saber a qué hora, pero creo que ya que estoy aquí podemos pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas antes de que te vayas- dijo un poco nerviosa, Starllight no quería verse desesperada.

-Bueno, ya terminé de guardar esto- dijo apuntándo con el casco a las sogas, polines y tablas -Ahora sólo tengo que esperar a un poni que el ayuntamiento va a enviar para recogerlo-.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Starlight -¿Te importa si te acompaño?- preguntó.

-Claro, que bueno que viniste sino La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se hubiera aburrido- le sonrió.

Starlight se le quedó mirando unos segundos para despues sentarse en el pasto, -¿Puedo preguntarte algo Trixie?-.

-Eso depende- contestó Trixie acompañándola en el césped -¿Qué quieres preguntarme?-

-Pues, ¿Porqué alternas entre la primera y la tercera persona para referirte a ti misma?- preguntó Starlight mirándola de nuevo.

-Oh, eso. Hehe, esque hasta hace un tiempo yo me refería a mí misma como "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" en todo momento, nunca dejaba la tercera persona- explicó mirando al cielo -Pero con esto de mi reformación, pues he intentado dejarlo. Aunque los viejos hábitos no se olvidan- terminó.

-Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos ese tipo de hábitos-. Respondió Starlight.

Trixie miró el cielo y se perdió unos momento en él, cerró sus ojos, entre viajes no podía detenerse mucho, tampoco eran muy tranquilos pero siempre se daba un momento para disfrutar esta calma de un día recién nacido o la de uno muriendo.

Starlight sólo veía a Trixie, luego al cielo, luego a Trixie y de nuevo al cielo. No comprendía que estaba pasando por la mente de Trixie, quería hablar pero no sabía como, no podía proponer hablar de sus errores pasados puesto que ella sabía bien que esos temas eran incómodos, tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa, pero recordó que Trixie le había hablado de sus viajes y vió una oportunidad.

-Oye Trixie- la llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó saliendo de su mente.

-¿Me puedes hablar de tus viajes?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh, claro. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- le sonrió con confianza.

-¿Cómo...- su preguntá se vió interrumpida.

-¿Trixie Lullamoon?- llamó un semental corpulento, de color amarillo mostaza, cabello castaño claro, cutie mark de vigas de metal, vestido con un chaleco verde fosforesente y casco amarillo. Llevaba una carreta.

-Soy yo- contestó Trixie levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia aquél poni.

-Vengo del ayuntamiento a recoger los materiales que le fueron prestados- dijo ese poni con voz apagada.

-Lo sé- contestó Trixie -Aquí está todo- señaló las cosas.

El poni revisó las cosas, contó los polines, las sogas y las tablas y después las colocó sobre la carreta.

-Bien, eso sería todo- dijo aquél semental antes de encaminarse hacia el pueblo.

-Espere- lo detuvo Trixie -Debe firmar esto- le extendió una hoja.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó el poni con una ceja en alto.

-Pués léalo- le dijo Trixie con cierto sarcasmo que él notó.

-Mmmm, bueno- leyó y firmó -Ahora sí, eso es todo. Hasta pronto señorita Moon- se despidió.

-¿Qué era ese papel?- preguntó Starlight que había pernanecido en silencio y sentada en el mismo lugar durante todo el tiempo que Trixie estuvo hablando con aquél semental.

-Oh, era sólo el permiso- explicó -Cuando Trixie solicitó esas cosas le dieron a firmar un vale de recibido, ese poni firmó un vale de devuelto-.

-Ya veo- dijo Starlight.

-Bueno, no creo que el mercado esté aún. ¿Quieres pasar?- invitó Trixie.

-Eh, claro- sonrió Starlight. Ambas entraron al remolque.

-Entonces, ponte cómoda- señaló Trixie su cama tendida y despues la silla, Starlight se sentó en la cama -Esta es la humilde morada de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie- dijo con orgullo.

-Es lindo y acogedor- dijo Starlight mirando alrededor.

-Gracias, dime ¿Puede la Gran y Poderosa TRixie ofrecerte café? ¿O quizás té?- preguntó revisando la pequeña despensa.

-No, gracias pero ya había desayunado- la rechazó con amabilidad.

-Bueno, entoces...- pensó unos segundo de que hablar -Dime como es ser pupila de una princesa- dijo Trixie sonriendo mientras tomaba la pequeña silla para sentarse.

-Oh, hehe, pués Twilight es genial, a veces hace las cosas un poco mas grandes de lo que son- comenzó a decir Starlight -pero siempre es por una buena razón, ella es muy ordenada, y siempre trata de enseñarme sobre la amistad, he revisado el diario que escribió con las Guardianas de la Armonía para tener esos conocimientos y no equivocarme, pero...- se detuvo pensando como terminar esa frase.

-Pero eso no sirve si no es llevado a la práctica, ¿No?- completó Trixie.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?- preguntó la pelimorada intrigada.

-Porque así es con todo, si a un potrillo de tres o cinco años le dijeran que para caminar primero debe levantar un casco, moverlo hacia adelante y luego bajarlo, él no lo aprendería sólo porque se lo digan- dijo Trixie mirando a Starlight con seriedad y una pizca de engreímiento, aún le gustaba sentirse inteligente, o simplemente mejor que alguien -Todos necesitan caminar por si mismos, caerse y levantarse cuantas veces sea necesario- terminó de decir.

Starlight comprendió cada palabra, tenía toda la razón pero su caso era un tanto mas diferente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Cómo se supone que haga amigos si no logro congeniar con nadie en este pueblo?- preguntó Starlight poniendo su mentón sobre un casco.

-Ese es un gran problema, nunca lo he intentado, es decir de todas las ciudades de Equestria que he visitado no he hecho ninguna amiga aparte de ti- dijo Trixie -Bueno, tampoco es que lo haya intentado hehe-.

-Tal vez deba hablar de esto con Twilight, ella podría tener una solución- divagó Starlight.

-Sabes, estoy segura de que encontrarás la respuesta- le dijo Trixie en apollo, despues todo quedó en silencio.

-Cierto, me ibas a contar sobre tus viajes- dijo de repente Starlight recordando la charla interrumpida de afuera.

-Claro, lo había olvidado, ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie te contara sus travesías a travez de toda Equestria!- exclamó poniéndose de pie. -Una vez en Trotinham...-.

Pasaron un par de horas metidas en ese remolque, una vaciando las historias de sus viajes y la otra escuchando atentamente, riendo ocasionalmente cuando la vida no dejaba a Trixie dormir, ni comer tranquila. Durante casi todas las historias habían varios ponis que resultaban humillados para que Trixie ganara dinero, durante esas partes Trixie perdía un poco su sonrisa.

-Luego tuve que irme de Yeguadelfia antes de que madaran a alguien a lastiamar a Trixie- Terminó ese relato Trixie recordando con un poco de pesar la verdadera razón de su huída.

-En serio, toda Equestria suena fascinante, en donde vivía no pasaba mucho- dijo Starlight -Básicamente porque yo tenía esclavizado a todo el pueblo- dijo con dolor.

Trixie empatizó con esa mirada -Yo esclavizé todo Poniville y desterré a Twilight- dijo seria.

-Wow, eso debió ser genial- Starlight tapó su boca apenas terminó esa frase -¡Perdón! Yo no quise decir eso. ya estoy reformada, ¡Lo juro!- estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Trixio rió, -No te preocupes, sé que estuvo mal, pero también creo que fue genial. Nadie sabrá de esta conversación, te lo prometo- le estendió su casco -Sé que cuesta dejar los viejos hábitos-.

Ambas se sonrieron.

Siguieron platicando animadamente, intercambiando gustos y un que otro deseo, al menos durante una hora más, hasta que se quedaron sin tema de conversación.

-Creo que el mercado ya debe estar- dijo Starlight.

-Cierto, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie necesitará suministros para su próximo viaje- dijo, tomó sus alforjas deun lado de la cama y se las colocó.

Salieron del remolque y se encaminaron al pueblo.

-¿A dónde irás ahora Trixie?-preguntó Starlight.

-Pues, al mercado, ¿Recuerdas?- dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a tu viaje- corrigió Starlight.

-Oh, eso. Pués sólo me falta Yeguadelfia, esa será la última parada de mi gira de redención- respondió mirando al frente.

-¿Y después de eso?- volvió a preguntar.

-Pues, no lo sé. Tendré que planear una nueva gira o algo- contestó pensativa.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el mercado, Trixie compró algunas frutas y vegetales, también unas cuantas especias por si acaso, en el pueblo no vendían los materiales para elaborar sus efectos especiales así que tendría que hacer un par de paradas en algunos lugares de camino a Yeguadelfia. Después de las compras Starlight sugirió ir a comer y Trixie apoyó la idea, es cierto que su economía no se encontraba en la mejor posición, pero no iba a quitarle el gusto a su amiga. Starlight la llevó a Sugar Cube Corner, en dónde fueron escandalosamente recibidas por una poni saltarina de ojos azules.

-¡Starlight!¡Trixie!- les gritó al mismo tiempo que las abrazaba -¡Me alegra tanto verlas, aunque las vi ayer, pero de ayer a hoy han pasado mas de doce horas y doce horas mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo en el que no las he visto, por eso me alegro tanto de verlas después de tanto tiempo!- dijo con su característica voz chillona.

-Pfff, atrás poni rosada- dijo Trixie librándose del abrazo -Trixie necesita su espacio-.

-Sí, Pinkie, gracias por el recibimiento, pero también...- dijo Starlight con esfuerzo -necesito respirar-.

Pinkie soltó a Starlight -Ups, lo siento- rió un poco -Bueno, bienvenidas a Sugar Cube Corner, ¿En que puedo servirles?- les preguntó entregando la carta y con la sonrisa más "profesional" que pudo hacer.

-Primero- empezó Trixie -Trixie quiere que mantengas tu distancia y respetes su espacio personal, por favor- la miró para saber su respuesta, Pinkie sólo asintió haciendo un saludo militar. Trixie también asintió en agradecimiento -Y para comer, quiero un pay de queso- le entregó la carta.

Pinkie sacó un pequeña libreta de su melena, así como un lápiz y anotó el pedido de Trixie, después volteó a ver a Starlight -¿Y tú Starlight?-.

-Yo, yo quiero una orden de cupcakes de frambuesa- respondió entregando la carta también.

-Okie dokie loki- dijo Pinkie saltando a la cocina.

Una vez se fue, Starlight miró a Trixie con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Trixie intrigada por la forma en que Starlight la miraba.

-¿No crees que fue un poco rudo lo que le dijiste?- preguntó Starlight.

-Trixie no está acostumbrada a que invadan su espacio personal sin preguntar, tampoco le gusta- dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Bueno, entiendo eso, ¿Pero no crees que pudiste ser un poco mas amable? Digo, tal vez se ofendió un poco- dijo Starlight.

Trixie suspiró -Tal vez, pero no estoy acostumbrada a ser amable, fui honesta al menos, eso es un progreso según yo-.

Starlight no quiso discutir así que la dejó estar. Pinkie regresó al poco rato, no se había ofendido al parecer, tal vez en realidad no fue tan grosero. Después de comer salieron del lugar y se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, quedaban un par de horas con luz solar, ya era hora de volver.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, pero al llegar a donde estaba el remolque se encontraron con el mismo dando vueltas en el suelo como si de un perrito juguetón se tratara, ambas se sorprendieron mucho, Trixie no daba crédito a lo que le pasaba a su casa.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi casa?!- gritó molesta.

Starlight tenía una buena idea de quién había sido el culpable, empezó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada hasta encontrarlo. Ahí estaba, un árbol como los demás, pero se estaba sacudiendo como quien aguanta una risa.

-¿Discord?- lo llamó Starlight -Discord, ¿Eres tú? Sal de ahí por favor-.

Entonces el árbol desapareció, dejando en su lugar al famoso draconecus con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh, pequeña estudiante de Twilight, me has descubierto- dijo con su tono juguetón.

-¡Oye!- llamó entonces Trixie acercándose con precaución al Dios del caos. Si bien estaba molesta, no era tonta para provocarlo -¿Qué le hiciste a mi casa?- interrogó de nuevo.

-Pensé que el remolque necesitaba relajarse, se veía muy tieso- sonrió inclinándose a la altura de Tixie y Starlight.

-Trixie sólo frunció mas el seño -Puedes por favor devolver el hogar de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie a la normalidad- se detuvo unos segundos para verlo a la cara -Por favor-.

Starlight estuvo atenta en todo momento, no quería que Trixie se metiera en algún problema con el señor del caos.

-Por favor Discord, ¿Puedes deja su casa como estaba?- le solicitó también Starlight.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque me lo piden así- accedió Discord. Chasqueó sus dedos y la casa volvió a su lugar y posición iniciales.

-Espero que nada se haya roto, porque si sí...- Trixie empezó una ligera amenaza.

-Tranquila maguita, todo está donde debe- le dijo Discord burlón.

-No me digas así- replicó Trixie mirámdolo con el seño fruncido.

El señor del caos sólo la miró y sonrió. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera nada, Starlight llamó la atención de Discord, -¿Qué haces por aquí Discord?-.

-Ah, sólo escuche de una maga que había hecho un gran truco, ya sabes, escapar del estómago de una mantícora, pensé que sería genial verla- explicó Discord.

-Pues es una lástima, la Gran y Poderosa Trixie ya terminó su show y mañana se irá- dijo Trixie seria.

-Ow, eso seria una lástima- dijo apareciendo una bolsa gigantesca con el símbolo de bits -Yo venía preparado para ser sorprendido-.

Trixie vió aquella bolsa como su oportunidad de comprar una casa y por fin tener una vida estable. Pero desechó esa idea de inmediato al recordar con quien estaba hablando.

-Por favor- le dijo Trixie con ironía -¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida para creer que me darás ese dinero sólo por un truco?- le dijo seria -Incluso dudo que esa bolsa tenga dinero-.

Discord cayó sobre un sofá y colocó su mano en su frente. Starlight se le acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre Discord?- le preguntó.

-Ella... ella- dijo entrecortado -me ha llamado mentiroso-. Starlight rodó los ojos y fue con Trixie.

-¿Podrías hacer el truco?- le preguntó en un susurro.

-¡No!- contestó indignada Trixie, -¿Porqué habría de hacer lo que ese "tipo" quiera?-.

-Bueno, es cierto que no sabe pedir las cosas, pero también es cierto que te dará el dinero- le dijo Starlight.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué acaso no obtuvo su fama mediante engaños y mentiras?- replicó Trixie, esta vez bajando el tono de voz.

-Pues sí, pero también está aprendiendo sobre la amistad, y creo que tiene bien comprendido el concepto de honor-. Sonrió Starlight. Su objetivo era lograr que Trixie confiara en ella, a forma de prueba, para saber si era honesta. Twiligt le había dicho que la honestidad y la confianza son vitales en la amistad.

Trixie no quería cumplirle el capricho al draconecus, pero también sentía que hacerlo por Stralight sería una forma de retribuirle por el problema que le causó la noche anterior, puesto que, aunque la princesa Celestia le había dicho que todo estaba bien, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Bien- murmuró malhumorada.

-Gracias Trixie- Starlight la abrazó. Trixie la hubiera apartado, pero le tenía un poco de cariño y... ¿No quería herir sus sentimientos? ¿Cuando le tomó tanto aprecio?

Cuando se separaron Discord ya había aparecido el cañon y la caja de Trixie y la mantícora, se encontraba sonriendo el señor del caos, como un niño esperando su juguete. Después de ver la mirada molesta de Trixie, apareció una caja de palomitas junto con una silla.

Trixie repitió su acto, con ayuda de Starlight por supuesto. Al término de este Discord estaba muy contento, se le acercó a Trixie y le dijo -Admiro a los ponis que arriesgan su vida por sus convicciones-.

-Sí bueno- le dijo Trixie una vez recuperada la noción de donde estaba -Mi dinero-.

-Oh, una poni de negocios ¿Eh?- fingió sorpresa el señor del caos. Levitó la bolsa y la dejó a un lado del remolque de Trixie -Ahí tienes, toda tuya, no la gastes en drogas- le dijo pero fue ignorado por las dos ponis.

El Sol ya estaba por desaparecer, Starlight notó esto y pensó que lo apropiado sería volver al castillo.

-Trixie- la llamó y ella volteó -Ya debo irme, se está haciendo tarde, mañana vendré a despedirte- le sonrió.

Trixie sonrió igual -Claro, sería fantástico-. Ahora Trixie abrazó a Starlight, por alguna razón le estaba gustando esa sensación. Trixie trotó a su remolque pensando como meter esa cantidad de dinero a su hogar, Starlight se había encaminado al castillo, pero aún tenía en mente varias cosas, ella quería seguir viendo a Trixie, ahora que había estado con ella mas tiempo comprendía mejor como era, lo que le gustaba, o lo que no, pero sentía que aún había mucho que descubrir. Y por otro lado, estaba el asunto de que no podría seguir aprendiendo de la magia de la amistad si se quedaba leyendo, Trixie tenía razón, debía buscar y aprender la magia de la amistad por su cuenta, tal vez podría mudarse a alguna ciudad cercana y reportarle sus avances a Twilight así como ella lo hizo con la princesa Celestia. Pero mudarse para buscar amigos, eso implicaría irse sola a donde nadie la conocía ni ella a nadie, y realmente no sabía como hacer eso.

Tanto Starlight como sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando chocó con algo frente a ella.

-Y eso lo prueba- escuchó decir, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con el señor del caos.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó ella un poco desorientada.

-Que no estabas escuchando, llevo diez minutos contando chistes sobre magos que murieron haciendo ese truco y no decías nada, entonces te pregunte si me estabas escuchando-. explicó Discord.

Starlight lo miró -Lo siento- pronunció.

-¿Porque estás tan pensativa?- le preguntó Discord.

-Yo... no es nada- le contestó Starlight.

-En realidad ya lo sé, pero según mis experiencias, y Fluttershy, los ponis podrían tomar a mal el que lea sus mentes-. dijo apareciendo un libro y con cara de burla -Y no quiero incomodarte con lo linda de su relación, por eso de conocerse un día y al siguiente ser buenas amigas-.

Starlight abrió los ojos, él ya lo sabía. Entonces, ya no perdía nada si le pedía consejo.

-Sí, no pierdes nada- le dijo y ella se sorprendió de nuevo -Si ese es el problema, ¿Porqué no te vas con ella? Así viajarías aprendiendo de la amistad a travez de Equestria, no te separarías de ella, la ayudarías con su show, y bueno, quien sabe que mas harías- terminó mirándola con picardía.

Ella no notó la indirecta, pero si comprendió lo demás. No sonaba tan mal, pero necesitaba hablar de eso con Twilight, y ella tal vez no esté de acuerdo.

-Tranquila Star, Twilight seguro apoyará la idea de que aprendas de la magia de la amistad por tu cuenta. Lo peor que podría pasar es que se indigne y te quite el título de su estudiante- dijo de nuevo Discord alzando los hombros.

-Tal vez pero...- se detuvo a mirarlo, el sólo le sonrió "inocentemente" -¡Deja de leer mi mente!- le gritó antes de alejarse de él corriendo.

-Tsk, algunos se toman sus pensamientos como algo personal-. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y desapereció.

Starlight dejó de correr cuando creyó que ya no la seguía Discord, pero no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, viajar con Trixie, conocer a tantas personas como ella lo ha hecho, ver los mas hermosos paisajes que Equestria puede ofrecer. Llegó al castillo, entró y buscó a Twillight, pensando como decirlo. La encontró en la biblioteca leyendo "Que raro" pensó con una risita traviesa.

-Hola Starlight- saludó Twilight cuando la vió entrar -¿Qué tal te fue?-.

-Genial, siento que ya nos conocemos un poco mejor- le respondió Starlight.

Twilight sonrió.

-Quiero... quiero decirte algo Twilight- volvió a hablar Starlight.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¿P-pu-puedo ir con Trixie de viaje?- dijo después de unos tartamudeos.

...

 _ **Bien chicos, este es el segundo capítulo, ya sé que va lenta la historia. Gracias a los que siguen esta historia, un saludo a xPegasister, por haber sido el primer review que recibe esta historia. Ahora, las ideas son bien recibidas y sus reviews son apreciados. Creo que sólo me queda decirles, hasta la próxima, se despide WhoHeart.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Von Voyage

**REDESCUBRIENDO LA AMISTAD: VIAJE MAS ALLÁ DE EQUESTRIA**

Capítulo tres: Von Voyage (Buen viaje)

Twilight tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, irse, Starlight quería irse, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué querría irse? ¿Trixie la convenció? Despejó su mente para hablar en un tono natural.

-¿Porqué?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Pues... yo... esque yo...- se le enredaron las ideas a Starlight, dejó de hablar unos segundos, cerró los ojos y tomó aire -Mira Twilight, no es que no quiera quedarme en Poniville porque no me guste, esque aquí no tengo amigos que... que sean de verdad mis amigos- Twilight iba a decir algo pero Starlight levantó un casco para que esperara -Tú Twilight, eres mi amiga pero por las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, porque me ayudaste a ver y enmendar mi error, tus amigas, a excepción de Pinkie, creo que sólo son mis amigas porque tú eres mi amiga y porque en realidad no es que tenga una conexión con ellas de ese tipo. Ayer mismo hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer amigos en Poniville y sabes como terminó, pero cuendo llegó Trixie y nos hicimos amigas de verdad, fue mi primer amiga por cuenta propia, sin que me la presentaras, sin que haya tenido que detenerme de algún plan malévolo, en ese spa fuimos sólo dos unicornios relajándonos y platicando como buenas amigas-. Twilight la miraba atenta, escuchando cada palabra -No sé si me doy a entender, pero lo que quiero decir es que creo que tendré mas posibilidades de hacer amigos si salgo de Poniville- Terminó.

Twilight lo meditó unos segundos, dejar a Starlight irse a recorrer Equestria, podría idear algo para mantenerse en contacto, pero, no sabía que pensar, no quería que su nueva amiga y también estudiante se fuera. Entonces recordó sus propias palabras "darle a Starlight la misma libertad de escoger sus amistades", aunque en ningún momento pensó que eso incluiría a dejarla irse por su cuenta o mandarla de viaje. Pensó otros segundos, ahora que lo recordaba, Celestia no la retenía a su lado todo el tiempo, incluso la mandó a vivir a Poniville, tal vez dejar ir a Starlight era buena idea.

-Creo... creo que es buena idea Star- dijo finalmente Twilight.

Starlight sonrió tan ampliamente como lo haría Pinkie Pie, le dió un fuerte abrazo a Twilight mientras lanzaba infinitos gracias. Twilight temía haberse equivocado, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse, abrazó a Starlight y cuando esta última dejó de agradecer, habló -Pero tenemos que idear un método para mantener contacto y que puedas informarme sobre tus avances, ¿Ok?-.

-¡Claro!- respondió Starlight aún emocionada -¿Cartas? ¿Telegramas? ¿Un enlace psíquico?- enumeró mientras recordaba los libros que había leído en la biblioteca del castillo.

-Oh, yo puedo ayudar con eso- dijo una voz en el castillo, una voz que ambas conocían.

-¿Discord?- Llamó Twilight mirando una de las ventanas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- respondió con sercasmo saliendo del cristal.

-Intuición- respondió Twilight con sarcasmo también.

Discord sonrió con esa mirada relajada, -Bueno, como sea es obvio que una presencia como la mía no puede confundirse- dijo mientras pasaba un peine por su cabello peinándolo al estilo John Travolta en la película Grease.

-Claro- le dijo Twilight rodando los ojos -Pero, volviendo al tema, dijiste que puedes ayudar, ¿Cómo, precisamente?- le preguntó.

-Y ¿Porqué estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?- preguntó Starlight un poco molesta por la intromisión del draconecus.

-Tranquila Starli, todo es parte de una misión ultra secreta que me encargó Celestia, misión en la que debo ir contigo y Trixie de viaje, y de la que no puedo hablar- dijo guiñándole un ojo -En cuanto a lo otro, Twilight, yo quiero ir con ellas, y puedo aparecer las cartas frente a ti en cualquier momento, sólo tendrías que enviar otra carta para contestar, puedes mandarla al lugar donde sientas mi presencia-.

Ambas estaban muy confundidas, Discord ofreciendo ayuda así como así, misión secreta, ir con Trixie y Starlight, todo era muy confuso.

-Supongo que no podemos saber de la "misión secreta" pero, ¿Porqué debes ir co nosotras?- preguntó Starlight.

-Es una larga historia y me aburre contarla, mejor hagamos esto- entonces tocó los cuernos de ambas con sus dedos indices y los tres vieron el lugar cambiar, del castillo de Twilight, habían pasado al cuarto de la princesa Celestia.

-Esto... ¿Esto es...?- empezó a hablar Twilight pero Discord puso un dedo en sus labios para que se callara, Twilight se disgustó pero acto seguido aparecieron frente a los tres unas bolsas de palomitas.

-Flashback- dijo Starlight.

 **FLASHBACK**

En la habitación de Celestia se encontraba esta última esperando a su invitado, lo mandó llamar hacer una hora y aún no había llegado. De pronto apareció con un pastel redondo, que tenía escrito "lamento el retraso".

-Discord, ¿Porqué demoraste tanto?- preguntó Celestia molesta.

-Oh Molly, sabes que debo ir de aquí para allá, correr de un lado a otro o quedarme dormido un buen rato, no siempre podré estar siponible para tus caprichos- le dijo levantando una ceja de manera coqueta.

(-Espera- dijo Twilight -¿Porqué le coqueteas a la princesa?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Discord sólo le hizo una seña para que se callara.)

-No me llames así- respondió la alicornio blanca ignorando la indirecta del draconecus, suspiró y volvió a hablar -Te llamé porque quiero que hagas algo por mí, quiero que vayas a Poniville y le des la idea de salir de viaje a la estudiante de Twilight-.

-Y ¿Eso porqué?- preguntó Discord poniendose "serio".

-Ayer que las traté, Twilight dijo que debía darle a Starlight la llibertad que yo le di a ella para buscar amitades, Starlight me dijo que buscó en todo Poniville pero no logró congeniar con nadie a excepción de una unicornio llamada Trixie, y Trixie me dijo que en sus viajes conoció a muchos ponis, muy variados en cuanto a sus actitudes- terminó Celestia.

-Entonces, tu plan es que le meta la idea de irse con la tal Trixie para que pueda ir en busca de amigos, casi como tú, cuando mandaste a Twilight a Poniville-. dijo sereno Discord.

-Sí, y también quiero que las acompañes- dijo Celestia sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿Pero qué...-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron las ponis al encontrarse devuelta en el castillo de Twilight.

-No pueden ver el resto- respondió Discord -es parte de mi misión secreta- les susurró

Ambas se sentían confundidas, por un lado Celestia había movido los hilos para Starlight decidiera irse de viaje, por otro no le había comentado nada a Twilight y eso la disgustó un poco. Pero a fin de cuentas, era algo que Starlight consideró necesario para aprender de la amistad, y fueron las palabras de Twilight, no podían molestarse porque la princesa les señalara, de manera indirecta, lo obvio.

Ambas se miraron unos segundos, se sonrieron y Twilight asíntió, Starlight sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de reflexiones y momentos cursis, me siento mareado-. interumpió Discord apareciendo entre ambas.

Ya era bastante tarde, pronto sería hora de dormir, Discord sólo se despidió poniendose un sombrero, una chamarra y saliendo por una puerta recién aparecida.

Twilight y Starlight se quedaron en el castillo, ya tenían cubiertos todos los aspectos así que la primera se despidió para ir a la biblioteca a buscar algo de lectura ligera para dormir. Mientras Starlight fue a su cuarto para hacer una maleta con sus cosas, pero se sentía inquieta, sentía que olvidaba algo, pero ¿Qué?.

-¡Ay no! Olvide preguntarle a Trixie- exclamó preocupada, dejó caer las cosas que sostenía con su magia y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Minutos despues había llegado donde el remolque de Trixie, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo y esta vez escuchó -¡Momento!- la voz de Trixie se escuchaba algo lejos, lo cual no era posible porque el remolque no era muy grande.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Trixie, quien al verla sonrió. -¡Star! Creo que te gusta salir a estas horas- le dijo en broma.

-Sí, bueno no, bueno hoy y ayer sí, pero no es muy común que haga esto- empezó a decir - lo que quiero decir es que quiero hablar de algo contigo-.

Trixie sonrió -Sí, me gustaría que me acompañes- le dijo quitando toda palabra de la boca de Starlight.

La aún sorprendida Starlight quedó boquiabierta y muy intrigada -P-p-p-pero... ¿Cómo supiste?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, Discord vino hace un rato y me comentó todo- le contestó Trixie.

 **FLASHBACK**

Trixie se econtraba sentada frente a la bolsa de bits, no era exageradamente grande, pero sí media de ancho lo de tres ponis y de alto lo de uno y medio. Tal vez si lo dividía en tres o cuatro bolsas mas pequeñas podría guardarlos en su remolque, entró a buscarlas pero no tenía, pensó en ir al pueblo pero no quería dejar la bolsa de dinero ahí afuera. Demonios, si tan sólo pudiera hacer ese hechizo de teletransportación.

Se resignó y entró a buscar algo en lo que pudiera echar el dinero, pasó varios minutos antes de optar por ollas, botes y cacerolas, pasó otro montón de minutos acarreando el dinero, cuando todo estaba dentro del remolque lo vació de nuevo en la bolsa. Entonces las cosas empezaron a flotar por todo el lugar.

-¿Pero que demo..?- preguntó Trixie bajando su cama.

-Oh niños, niñas, comportense- dijo otra voz que ella ya había escuchado ese día y que desearía no volver a escuchar.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora que quieres? y ¿Quién te dió permiso de entrar a mi casa?- reclamó molesta.

-Tranquila, eh, Trixie, ¿Verdad?- Trixie asintió con el seño fruncido -Vine a platicar contigo sobre el futuro- dijo haciendo un ademán de grandesa.

Tal vez quería hablar de una asociación, pensó Trixie, algún trato que los beneficiara a ambos.

-Baja mis cosas- le dijo Trixie.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y todo volvió a su lugar.

-Te escucho- le dijo Trixie.

-Bien, seguramente has hablado con Starlight sobre la amistad y todas esa cosas diabéticas- dijo el haciendo ademán de que le dolía el estómago. Trixie asintió y Discord prosiguió -Bueno, ella vendrá a pedirte que si puede irse contigo de viaje porque le metí la idea en la cabeza y Twilight le dió permiso y apoyo para eso-.

Trixie no tardó mucho en reaccionar. -¿Qué? No entendí, explícate bien draconecus-.

Discord rodó los ojos y tocó su cuerno.

...

Cuando volvió del flashback sacudió la cabeza -¿Qué diantres fue eso?- preguntó.

-¿Qué nunca habías entrado en el plano mental? Hmp, y te dices maga- le dijo Discord haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ya ólvidalo, al menos Trixie ha comprendido tu palabrería- le dijo seria -Así que, ¿Tú también vienes?-.

-Oh sí, será genial, ansiaba unas vacaciones porque este pueblito es tan... mmm... otra palabra que no sea aburrido pero signifique casi lo mismo- repondió el draconecus con una camisa hawaiana y un sombrero de paja.

-Mira, estoy de acuerdo con que Starlight venga conmigo, incluso podría intentar tolerarte a ti, pero sólo tengo una duda ¿Cómo rayos vamos a vamos a caber los tres aquí dentro? No se si te has dado cuenta, pero mi casa no es lo suficientemente grande como para que vivan a lo mucho dos ponis-. replicó Trixie seria.

-Ya decía yo que el techo estaba muy abajo- dijo el draconecus.

-¡No es sólo eso!- le reclamó Trixie.

-Ok ok, tranquila, respira hondo y déjamelo a mí-. Despues de decir eso se tronó el cuello y los huesos de las garras. Trixie veía preocupada, no sabía que demonios haría el draconecus y ciertamente le preocupaba porque se refería a su casa.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y el cuarto en el que estaban cambió a lo que parecía la recepción de un hotel de lujo.

Trixie reaccionó alterada -¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¡¿Donde están mis cosas?! ¡Mi cama, mi mesa, mi silla, mi comida, mi dinero! ¡Mi dienero!- se lanzó contra Discord sangoloteándolo fuertemente mientras reclamaba.

Discord para asegurar su integridad física chasqueó los dedos y Trixie apareció dentro de una pequeña carcel que había aperecido en el cuarto en el que estaban.-Bien, déjame explicar...- se vió interrumpido por un rayo mágico que le causó un leve dolor en el rostro, chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y esta vez apareció un escudo medieval con el que se cubrió del resto de los ataques de Trixie. -Como decía, sólo redecoré un poquito, tal vez tú estés acostumbrada a viajar en turista, pero yo requiero primera clase-. Dijo abanicándose con su garra -En cuanto a tu cama y dinero, están en tu habitación, la comida está en la despensa, la mesa y sillas en el comedor, la cocina está equipada, contamos con cuatro habitaciones y posibilidades de ampliación- ahora Discord vestía un elegante traje -Wow, debería dedicarme al negocio de bienes raices, ¿No crees?- le preguntó chasqueando los dedos de nuevo y liberando a Trixie.

Ella bufó rendida, tal vez no sería tan malo, fue a "su cuarto", en donde encontró sus cosas, tal como Discord dijo. Su cuarto era grande, era mas grande que su camper. -¡Oh por los dioses!- Exclamó antes de salir corriendo, pasó de largo a Discord quien seguía en la "recepción" y salió del lugar, casi se va de espaldas cuando ve su camper, seguía exactamente igual, misma madera vieja, mismas ventanas, sólo que ahora se veían polarizadas, mismas ruedas. Discord apareció a su lado.

-Es cuestión de jugar con las dimensiones espaciales de un objeto- le dijo él.

Ella sólo lo volteó a ver, aún sorprendida caminó hasta la parte delantera del remolque, se enganchó para tirar de él, reitró los seguros que evitaban que rodara por aquí y por allá, lo acarreó sin problemas, cómo si siguiera siendo el mismo remolque viejo y casi vacío. Sólo para estar segura entró de nuevo y vió que el lugar seguía tan grande como había visto. Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión.

Por su mente pasaron mil ideas, este nuevo camper era mejor, mas grande, mas lindo, mas calido, mas seguro, mas hogareño, por fin podría viajar y descansar con comodidad, podría dar mucho mas de sí en sus espectáculos, podría tener un vida mejor. Por unos instantes se imaginó con Starlight viviendo ahí con ella, Discord, cada uno en su cuarto. Por fin amigos en los que confiar y con los cual convivir, reir y sufrir; eso la llenó de alegría y sin darse cuenta abrazó fuertemente al draconecus.

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡De verdad!¡Gracias!- repetía constantemente. Discord no supo como reaccionar, sólo se dejó hacer. Cuando Trixie cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo lo soltó y se hizo un par de pasos para atrás -Lo siento, Trixie lo siente, no sé que le pasó a Trixie-.

Discord notó su verguenza y la aprovechó -Yo sí sé lo que pasó, puedo leer mentes, y de nada-. le dijo con sorna.

Trixie se sonrojó al sentirse expuesta de esa forma, sería muy molesto convivir con él, pero tal vez podría llegar a ser útil.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta, ninguno reaccionó hasta el segundo toque. -¡Momento!- gritó Trixie.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **-** Ya veo- dijo Starlight con los ojos muy abiertos -Así que es gracias a él todo esto- dijo señalando las paredes del cuarto recién extendido, en su cara se notaba cierta incredulidad, pero mas que nada, sorpresa.

-Así es, y miren que les salió barato- contestó Discord -Por cierto, lo hice con mis propias manos- dijo en tono arrogante e intentando marcar sus músculos (intento nulo, por cierto).

Trixie rodó los ojos y miró a Starlight quien venía de su tercera vuelta del exterior para asegurarse de que no fuera una ilusión o algo. -Tranquila, siéntate un momento mientras lo digieres- le dijoTrixie a Starlight.

-Nunca había leído nada sobre este tipo de hechizos o magia- le contestó Starlight.

-Lo sé, soy una caja de sorpresas- dijo Discord tomando una margarita. -Bueno señoritas, debo ir a dormir- bostezó y apareció en su pijama con estampado de algodón de azucar -si me necesitan sabrán donde encontrarme-. Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y desapareció.

-Entonces, nos iremos mañana- dijo Trixie romiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ¿Estás segura de que no seré una molestia?- preguntó Starlight.

-Star, con todo el dinero que Discord me dió, podríamos invitar a vivir a otras diez personas y sobrevivir por un mes- le sonrió -Además, tenemos al Dios del caos de nuestro lado-.

Starlight devolvió la sonrisa y asintió -Bueno, debo ir a alistar mis cosas, por las prisas ya ni pude arreglar mucho-. Trixie la acompañó a la salida, en donde se dieron un abrazo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana Trixie-.

-Hasta mañana Star-.

...

Starlight volvió al castillo y no encontró a Twilight en la biblioteca, la buscó en su cuarto y tampoco la encontró, recorrió medio castillo con el mismo resultado. Fue en su séptima vuelta que la puerta principal del castillo se avrió y dejó ver a la princesa de la amistad.

-¡Twi! Te estaba buscando- le dijo.

-Se irán mañana, ¿No es así?- respondió Twilight con una ligera sonrisa.

-Dejen de adivinar lo que voy a decir- respondió Starlight algo irritada porque le roben las palabras de la boca.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Twilight con una ceja en alto.

-No, nada, lo siento- enmendó Star -Sí, al parecer nos iremos mañana temprano-.

-Lo supuse, por el trabajo de Trixie- respondió Twilight, acto seguido la abrazó -Perdón, mañana no podré despedirte, las chicas y yo debemos atender un asunto muy importante- le dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa -Así que, quiero decirte que te cuides, esperaré con ansias tus cartas y no dudes en pedir ayuda si la necesitas-.

Starlight se sorprendió, se deprimió un poco por la ausencia de Twilight al día siguiente, pero estaba consciente de sus responsabilidades.

-Gracias Twilight, de verdad aprecio todo esto y te prometo cumplir-. Se quedaron abrazadas unos segundos mas, hasta que Twilight se separó, le sonrió una vez mas a Starlight antes de despedirse y desearle buenas noches.

...

Al día siguiente.

Starlight se levantó muy temprano, antes de que saliera el Sol, tomó su maleta, se arregló la melena y salió del castillo trotando alegremente. Llegó al camper de Trixie, lo miró bien por todos lados, tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos se abrió dejando ver a una feliz Trixie, lista para viajar, hechó una miradita rápida al interior y comprobó que lo que vió la noche anterior no fue una alucinación.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Trixie.

-Claro, ¿Dónde dejo mi maleta?- dijo Starlight.

Trixie la invitó a pasar con un casco -Escoje alguna abitación, la última de la izquierda es mía y la primera de la derecha es de Discord- señaló una puerta que daba a un pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Claro, ¿Dónde está él?- preguntó Starlight.

-Se supone que está en su habitación pero no he ido a revisar- respondió sin darle importancia.

-Bueno, ya vuelvo- dijo y se encaminó a buscar una habitación.

Trxie salió del camper, rió al pensar que no lo sentía mas como un camper sino como una casa y sin embargo lo seguía llamando camper. Fué al frente para engancharse, cuando estuvo lista Starlight llegó.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo trayendo un arnés para engancharse ella.

-No es necesario, esto no pesa nada- respondió Trxie sonriendo.

-No importa, ahora pesará la mitad de eso- le dijo Starlight devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ambas tiraron, cierto es que no se sentía el peso de la carreta así que pronto estuvieron en la salida del pueblo.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Starlight soltándose del carro. Trixie la miró desconcertada. Starlight vió al pueblo, respiró hondo como despidiéndose.

Entonces un gran grito llenó el aire. -¡Sorpresa!- el grito, los globos y confeti las hizo saltar, frente a la entrada del pueblo se encontraban todos los habitantes de Poniville, junto con una gran pancarta que decía "Buen viaje".

-¿Qué cara...?- preguntó entonces Trixie, se desenganchó.

-No creían que se irían sin fiesta de despedida ¿Verdad, tontitas?- dijo Pinkie salendo entre ambas y abrazándolas.

Trixie la apartó, -Espacio personal, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo seria.

Pinkie sólo rió nerviosa, -Oh, lo siento-.

Se acercaron las demás Mane.

-Teníamos que venir a decir adiós-. Dijo Twilight.

-Pero creí que tenían que hacer algo importante- dijo Starlight anonadada.

-Sí, teníamos que organizar su tu fiesta de despedida, querida- le dijo Rarity.

-Espero que no te moleste- habló Fluttershy en voz baja.

-Además, siempre es bueno despedirse de todos, me sorprende que no te fueras a despedir de nosotras, dulzura-. Inquirió seria Apple Jack.

-Lo siento, esque fue muy espontáneo y no pensé en eso- se disculpó Starlight.

-Bueno, no hay problema sólo disfruta de la fiesta- le dijo Rainbow.

-Claro, gracias por esto- respondió Starlight.

Pinkie, quien durante esa plática había montado mesas, comida, postres, bebidas y adornos, se acercó a la consola de Dj, sacando de debajo de ella a una unicornio blanca de melena azul eléctrico. La música empezó, bastante animada y alegre.

Starlight fue donde Trixie y la invitó, ella accedió por cortesía, comió unos cupcakes, bebió algo de ponche, platicó con varios ponis y fue a sentarse a un lado del remolque. Starlight platicaba animada con las Mane.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- preguntó un gruñon Discord saliendo del camper.

-Una fiesta de despedida- respondió Trixie sin mirarlo.

-Tsk, ni siquiera pude dormir bien- dijo bostezando.

-Creí que te habías ido a dormir temprano- le dijo Trixie mirando al señor del caos.

-Bueno, sin querer me encontré con este juego llamado Call of Duty, y había un molesto mocoso que no dejaba de matarme...- empezó a explicarse tallando sus ojos.

-Osea que pasaste la noche jugando videojuegos- le dijo Trixie sonriendo con burla.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres ver, pero yo diría que fue una batalla de ingenio y habilidad de combate con multiples armas en un verdadero campo de batalla- respondió con pose heroíca.

-Como sea- le respondió cortante.

-Oye, ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama?- le preguntó acostándose en el aire.

-No, sólo no me gustan las fiestas- le respondió igual de cortante.

-Oh, ya veo, te comprendo- le dijo Discord.

-¿Qué?- respondió Trixie volteando a verlo con incredulidad.

-Que te comprendo, a veces pueden ser muy molestas y ruidosas-. Respondió toda la calma del mundo, lo cual sorpendió mas a Trixie.

Ella rió con fuerza, pero no por mucho, se tranquilizó para preguntar -¿El señor del caos puede rechazar una fiesta de este tipo?- rió otro poco -Creí que todo tú era de este tipo-.

Discord sonrió y dejó escapar una risa leve -Aunque no lo creas, el Graaan y Poderoso Señor del Caos también necesita un poco de calma a veces-.

Trixie lo miró un poco molesta por el tono de burla en "el Gran y Poderoso Señor del Caos" pero estaban a mano por lo de burlarse a casi carcajadas de él.

-¿Es eso posible?- fue lo único que preguntó un tanto mas tranquila.

-¿Cómo te lo explico? Ah, ya sé, en un universo paralelo se tiene...- a pesar de que él hablaba y de que Trixie veía sus labios se moverse, no escuchaba nada debido a la música a la que le habían subido el volumen.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te escucho!- gritó ella, él entendió. Chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron en una nube, justo en el mismo sitio pero muchos metros hacia arriba, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta.

Por instinto, ella se sujetó de él con miedo para no caer de la nube, pués era de conocimiento general que sólo los pegasos pueden andar sobre estas.

-Oye, tranquila. Esta nube es mía y puedes estar en ella sin temor a caerte-. le dijo Discord intentando no burlarse de la expresión de su cara. Sin embargo, cuando ella tocó la suave superficie de la nube él se soltó a reír.

-Cállate y no menciones esto- dijo avergonzada mirando al suelo -Oye, esto... esto es algodón de azucar- tomó un trozo y lo comió.

-Seguro, ¡Promesa de draconecus explorador!- le dijo él vistiendo un traje de niño explorador mientras levantaba la garra derecha, ignorando también lo del algodón.

-Entonces, ibas a explicarme cómo es que es posible que te guste la paz y tranquilidad de vez en cuando- habló ella para seguir la conversación.

-Ah, claro. Cómo te decía...- apareció una pizarra con un chasquido, luego se apareció un traje de profesor de historia de la facultad de cultura y arte, con unos lentes cuadrados de marco grueso -En un universo alterno...- se vió interrumpido.

-¿Universo alterno? ¿Esas cosas existen?- preguntó Trixie.

Él la miró, chasqueó los dedos y ella apareció en un pupitre -Sí, los universos alternos existen y también existimos quienes podemos viajar entre ellos, ahora, volviendo al punto...- se vió interrumpido de nuevo.

-¿Tú puedes viajar entre dimensiones?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Sí, y por favor no interrumpas la clase- le contestó un poco irritado -En uno de esos universos existe algo llamado Yin y Yang- dijo dibujando el Yin Yang en la pizarra, te le explicaré usándome a mí como ejemplo. Yo, soy el Yang de este mundo- separó el Yang del Yin en el dibujo -Osea, yo soy el caos concentrado en este mundo, y este- ahora señalando el Yin -Es la paz, la calma, y la tranquilidad de este mundo-. Volteó a ver a Trixie, -Hasta este punto, ¿Entendiste?-.

-Trixie no es estúpida- por la mirada del draconecus supo que era broma, así que le siguió la corriente.

-¡Una alumna aplicada!- Exclamó con alegría y sarcasmo -Hace siglos que no tengo una- le guiñó el ojo. Trixie sólo rodó los ojos. -Sigamos, si te das cuenta, tienen forma de gota curveada, es porque representan un ciclo, y este pequeño punto dentro de cada uno, es porque uno posee al otro en su ser, su escencia. Por ejemplo, a mi a pesar de ser caos condensado en forma física y con mente propia disfruto ocasionalmente de la paz y la tranquilidad, del otro lado, en este mundo la paz esta distribuida por todos lados así que no necesita una forma física ni mente propia pero, hay pequeños desastres que se forman de manera natural sin intervención mía como tormentas, terremotos, guerras hace mucho tiempo etc, etc, etc.- terminó su explicación con una sonrisa de maestro revisando exámenes (osea, totalmente serio).

Trixie, quien había comprendido muy bien sólo lo miró un poco asombrada. Él sonió ante eso.

-Eres...- habló ella -Eres una creatura interesante-.

Discord borró su sonrisa -¿Sólo eso?-.

Trixie sonrió con suficiencia -Sí, sólo eso-. Le respondió.

Discord relajó el gesto, se tiró sobre la nube. -Que arrogante- le dijo.

-Mira quien habla- le contestó ella.

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa, Trixie también se recostó.

Ella se puso a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo ir con él, era agradable cuando no fastidiaba ni hacía sus cosas volar. Se detuvo un momento en sus pensamientos, había pasado un buen rato con él, no sólo en el sentido de que había sido bastante tiempo, sino que se había divertido, también estaba el asunto de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso ya eran amigos? Tal vez él se portaba así con todos.

-También me divertí, eres agradable- dijo Discord dándole un "boop" en la nariz con la pata de león -Y sí, o creo que somos amigos-.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente!- lo regañó.

-De acuerdo, Twilight puede ayudarte con eso, ella sabe algo de telepatía-. le aconsejó.

-Gracias- respondió Trixie. Él no dijo nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, no incómodo, ambos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad, el silencio, el viento suave, el calor del Sol sobre su piel y pelaje. Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, uno por cansancio y la otra por exceso de relajación, sin darse cuenta ambos se hicieron un ovillo.

...

Desde que la fiesta empezó Starlight habia estado con las Mane 6, agradeciendo por todo lo que habían hecho por ella, despidiéndose de cada una. Despues de un rato, buscó a Trixie con la mirada, la encontró en el mismo lugar, sentada y con una expresión seria mirando la fiesta. Pensó en ir con ella, pero cierta poni rosada la había llevado a la pista de baile improvisada, dió una mirada mas a Trixie y ahora se encontraba hablando con Discord, se veía sorprendida. Le dió curiosidad, pero no podía rechazar a Pinkie, era la fiesta de despedida que habían organizado para ella despues de todo.

Bailó unos minutos con una canción a todo volumen recién subido, muchos otros ponis bailaron también, entre ellos Pinkie era la mas movida, cuando la canción terminó, salió de la pista y buscó a Trixie, pero no la encontró, tal vez se había metido al carro a descansar, pues el día anterior le había dicho que no era una poni de fiestas. Pensó que tal vez dormiría un poco mas o se sentaría a leer algún libro que Discord le pudiera aparecer. Discord tampoco estaba a la vista, eso sí era raro, el señor del caos perdiéndose una fiesta, eso era muy nuevo. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba Fluttershy y la llamó.

-Fluttershy, ¿Dónde está Discord?- le preguntó.

-Debe estar dormido, aún es muy temprano para su hora de levantarse-. le respondió dando un sorbo a su vaso de ponche.

-¿En serio alguien como él se puede perder una fiesta?- le preguntó incrédula.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, no sé como hacerlo- dijo con voz baja.

-Descuida, pero lo vi despierto, hace un rato estaba con Trixie- dijo Starlight de nuevo.

-Mmmm, yo... no sé donde pueda estar-. contestó Fluttershy.

-Está bien, gracias- le agradeció antes de ir con las otras chicas con la misma pregunta.

Para su suerte, nadie los había visto, no fue hasta que Pinkie Pie avistó un gran bulto sobre una nube de algodón de azúcar, cuyo propietario es muy famoso. -¡Discoooooord!- llamaron las chicas.

Ese grito despertó al señor del caos para darse cuenta de que estaba echo un ovillo con esa unicornio de pelaje azul, con su nueva amiga. L asituación era por demás vergonzosa, y lo feu aún mas cuando ella se despertó, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, uniendo las ideas. Trixie, Discord, echos un ovillo, dormidos, juntos, sobre una nube. La sorpresa hizo que se alejara de él, cayendo de la nube.

Desde abajo, momentos después de que todas llamaron al draconecus, vieron caer una figura para nada parecida a un draconecus, era mas bien un poni, una poni, una unicornio, de pelaje azul y melena plateada. -¡Trixie! ¿Trixie?- preguntaron, algunas con duda, otras con sorpresa, ninguna reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido, ni siquiera Rainbow.

Trixie las vió a todas, cada vez mas cerca, al mismo tiempo cada vez mas cerca del suelo, si no moría con la caída quedaría paralítica, cerró los ojos y juntó los cascos frente a su cara para no ver que tan cerca estaba de su final. Sintió el viento correr a su lado mientras caía, con los ojos cerrados esperó un golpe que nunca llegó en cambió sintió disminuir su velocidad, abrió los ojos y se vió bajando lentamente hacia la nube en donde Discord estaba. Se posó sobre la nube, y ambos bajaron de un chasquido. Starlight fue la primera en correr a ver si estaba bien, Fluttershy la segunda, Pinkie la tercera y poco a poco las demás Mane y otros ponis.

Cientos de veces las mismas preguntas "¿Qué pasó?¿Estás bien?¿Te lastimaste?¿Te duele algo?¿Te sientes bien?¿Qué hacías allá arriba?¿Qué hacías con Discord?" en especial esa última pregunta la estaba fastidiando.

-¡Ya basta!¡Estoy bien, me siento bien, y estaba durmiendo!- Exclamó molesta. Todos se callaron durante unos segundos, muchos ponis se fueron murmurando, al final sólo quedaron las Mane, Starlight, Discord y Trixie.

Estaba durmiendo, con Discord pensó Starlight, se preguntó porqué, ¿Que clase de realción tenían? Oh por Celestia, tal vez ellos... tal vez ellos... ellos eran... eran...

Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su cara, esa relación era otro tipo de amistad, un nivel nuevo de amstad, tan diferente e igual que recibía otro nombre: noviazgo. Los miró con ternura, algo que ellos no pasaron por alto, eso los perturbó un poco.

Después de que se despidieran de Discord y Trixie también les desearon un buen viaje, Trixie aprovechó para pedirle a Twilight algún hechizo para proteger sus pensamientos de la telepatía de Discord, Starlight se sumó a la petición, Twilight por su parte estuvo complacida de enseñarles el hechizo.

Por fin, despues de un par de horas de retrazo al fin iban a partir, lo que deseaba Trixie era irse y olvidar la verguenza que sintió al despertar junto al Draconecus, Discord deseaba cumplir su misión secreta, y Starlight, ella estaba ansiosa por sus aprendizajes de la amistad, y aún mas porque podría aprender de la relación de noviazgo entre sus amigos, al parecer era un secreto porque evitaban el tema a cualquier costo, eso lo anotó en una libreta que después guardó en sus alforjas en su cuarto.

Ahora sí, listos para irse, Starlight y Trixie se engancharon al remolque y empezaron a tirar de él, con el mínimo esfuerzo. Discord las alcanzó, se puso a su lado y preguntó -¿Porqué llevan la casa?-.

-Porque no se va a llevar sola- le respondió Trixie sin darle importancia.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y la casa empezó a andar por si sola. -Si van atadas todo el camino me voy a aburrir mucho-.

Los arneses que las sostenían desaparecieron, dejándolas libres. Se sorprendieron un poco, pero se estaban acostumbrando al modo de vivir del draconecus. Salieron del pueblo con los buenos deseos de las Mane a sus lomos, Starlight las volteó a ver una última vez, Discord sólo extendió una garra con el signo de amor y paz, Trixie siguió su camino sin voltear.

Las ponis los vieron desaparecer en la distancia del camino.

-Espero que estén bien- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Estás bromeando? Estarán bien, son dos unicornios y un señor del caos, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar- preguntó Dash.

-Es cierto, estarán bien- dijo con simpleza AJ.

Rarity miró al cielo -Oh, parece que va a llover espero que no atrapen un resfriado-.

-Chicas, tranquilas. Debemos confiar en ellas, Discord se hará cargo de cualquier inconveniente- llamó la atención Twilight. Todas la miraron con una ceja en alto.

-¿Estás segura de que eso no sería un poquito peor?-preguntó Pinkie.

Twilight se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego dijo con un poco de duda en la voz -Debemos confiar, hehe-.

 **Por fin, lamento haberme tardado en subir es capítulo, no tengo excusa. Por eso hoy subí dos caítulos seguidos. De nuevo, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para mejorar la historia.**

 **ATTE: WhoHeart**


	4. Chapter 4: Primeros pasos

**Redescubriendo la magia de la amistad: Viaje mas allá de Equestria**

Capítulo cuatro:

-¿Les digo algo?- preguntó Discord -Pensé que si iban sueltas sería mas divertido el viaje- refunfuñó.

Ya llevaban varias horas caminando, no estaban cansados, pero Discord experimentaba un intenso aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasó con el amante de la tranquilidad de hace unas horas?- preguntó Trixie cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa burlona.

-Eso fue hace mucho, además por naturaleza soy inquieto- chasqueó los dedos y apareció en la cabeza de Trixie sujetándose de su cuerno buscando algo con la vista -Necesito aventuras, caos, diversión para vivir-.

Starlight los veía, sonrieía para si misma pensando en tantas cosas sobre ese par.

-¿Qué te pasa Star?- preguntó Trixie sacándola de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

-¿Eh? No, nada- explicó -Sólo pensaba-.

Trixie iba a preguntar pero un rayo llamó la atención de los tres. Levantaron la vista al cielo, encontraron unas cuantas gotas que venían como preludio a lo que parecía una fuerte lluvia.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo Starlight.

-¿Porqué? La lluvia es genial, podemos saltar en charcos, puedo convertir la lluvia en leche chocolatada y tendríamos una fiesta de leche chocolatada- exclamó Discord.

-No lo creo- cortó Trixie -No quiero pescar un resfriado, Star tiene razón, debemos entrar pero si tú quieres quedarte aquí eres libre de hacerlo.

Starlight vió como Trixie abordaba el vehículo móvil mientras Discord arremedaba lo que dijo, rió un poco y decidió entrar también, Trixie fue a la cocina mientras Starlight a su cuerto, tomó su libreta y anotó sus descubrimientos, al parecer los "amigos" gustan de molestar ligeramente a sus "amigos". También es necesario llevar la contra para procurar la salud de ellos. ¿Debería enviarle eso a Twilight? Sería su primer reporte y lo aprendió apenas unas horas después de salir Poniville. Emoción era exactamente lo que sentía.

Trixie escuchó unas risitas provenientes de los cuartos, vió a Discord refunfuñar mientras entraba empapado.

Sonrió al verlo -¿Qué decías de una lluvia divertida?- se burló.

Él la miró con molestía -Cálla, o contaré lo tierna que te pusiste ayer en la noche- le devolvió la burla.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Trixie. -Como sea, debemos organizarnos para atender la casa-.

-Yo no cocino- le respondió él -ni limpio-.

-Sí, no pensaba pedirte nada de eso, si limpiaras tal vez dejarías todo peor- le dijo.

Discord sólo chocó las puntas de los indices.

Starlight volvió a donde estaban los demás -¿De que me perdí?-.

-Estabamos hablando de como dividirnos las labores de la casa- le dijo Trixie.

-Creo que yo ya tengo cubierta mi parte, ya saben, con el hecho de mover la casa y además darnos un poco de espacio- explicó deseando librarse de cualquier tarea que se les pudiera ocurrir a sus amigas.

Starlight y Trixie se miraron, asintieron y dijeron al unísono -De acuerdo-.

Esta respuesta desconcertó un poco al draconecus, era lo que quería pero lo había conseguido muy fácilmente, rayos, ahora le gustaría saber que demonios pasaba por sus cabezas en este momento.

Vió como ellas se acercaban mutuamente, se pusieron a hablar, supuso que para dividirse las tareas así que lo ignoro, fue a su habitación para buscar algo entretenido que hacer, podría acabar por millonésima vez Super Mario Poni 3, o tal vez una pequeña incursión a una dimensión vecina, mundo pizza sonaba tentador, la Luna de Laboon donde podías montar cualquier vehículo que quisieras, sería genial pero no quería que las chicas lo buscaran y se preocuparan. Momento, ¿No las quería preocupar? se revisó por todos lados, no tenía fiebre, ni ningún animal raro lo había mordido. -No puede ser, padezco un caso de...- tragó fuerte antes de soltar la última palabra -Amistad- se contuvo para no vomitar (fingiendo). "Al demonio" pensó, "yo no soy un sentimental cursi", pensado esto apareció una mochila, con la garra de dragón abrió o mas bien cortó el aire dejando una grieta que mostraba un panorama diferente, un cielo azul, con mucha maleza y olor a humedad.

Mientras tanto las chicas terminaron de dividirse las tareas, comida, trastes, baños, limpieza en general. Ahora, Trixie tenía hambre así que volvió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, una ensalada cumplió el trabajo, mientras la comía pensó en lo rápido que había conseguido una casa, una verdadera casa, con todo lo que una casa debería tener, y también dos amigos. Bueno, primero una por azares del destino, y Discord, pues el fue una sorpresa pero una buena, un poco agradable y sin duda conveniente.

Starlight se había quedado en la sala, se sentó en el sillón mientras veía la chimenea, porque había una chimenea ahí, y reflexionó sobre sus posible aprendizaje de la amistad, lo de cuidar a tus amigos aunque signifique llevarles la contra sonaba como un buen aprendizaje pero faltaba algo. Pensó en qué sin obtener resultado.

En toda la casa el único sonido que había era el de la lluvia que caía fuera y el de Trixie masticando, pronto eso se volvió incómodo para Starlight, quien sentía la necesidad de empezar una conversación.

Miró a Trixie, había terminado su ensalada pero aún veía el plato como deseando que mágicamente se llenara de nuevo, sonrió y le preguntó -Trixie, ¿Qué piensas tanto?-.

Trixie sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, -¿Cómo?- preguntó.

-Dije ¿Qué piensas tanto?- repitió Starlight guardando su risilla.

-Oh, nada, sólo... lo fácil que conseguí todo esto- respondió pasando su casco para señalar toda la casa.

-Lo rápido que lo conseguimos, ¿No?- preguntó Starlight con duda.

-Sí, bueno, las dos, incluso Discord- compuso Trixie -Antier sólo tenía mi remolque y mi show, ayer sólo lo tenía y además una nueva amiga, y hoy ya tengo dos amigos, esta incríble casa que anda sóla, con cuartos para todos, una cocina, sala de estar, y baños-.

-Entiendo, si lo pongo como tú, antier sólo tenía a mis amigas de Poniville, pero no creo que fueramos verdaderas amigas y en cuanto al castillo, no me sentía muy cómoda ahí, ayer recibí la oportunidad de empezar de cero, con mi nueva y primera amiga que hago por cuenta propia, en una casa para las dos, también con Discord claro y hoy, estoy viviendo esa oportunidad de aprender junto a ti y a Discord sobre la amistad- Starlight sonrió a Trixie y esta devolvió el gesto.

-Ya son más de las dos de la tarde, ¿Segura que no quieres algo de comer?- preguntó Trixie.

-No, descuida comí suficiente en la fiesta- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ah claro, la fiesta- pronunció Trixie -me la perdí- con sarcasmo.

Starlight entendió mal el sarcasmo de Trixie, -Ya veo, entonces, no es que me moleste ni nada pero, ustedes dos, tú y Discord...- tanteó.

-¿Nosotros qué?- respondió seria.

-Pués, si puedo saber, ¿Qué hacían en esa nube?- preguntó siendo directa.

Trixie claro que abrió los ojos, -Nada, sólo nos quedamos dormidos- le respondió.

-Sí, pero ¿Antes de eso?- insistió Starlight.

-Yo quería alejarme del ruido de la fiesta y él me llevó allá arriba- respondió con cara de "sinimportancia".

Starlight entonces sospechó que sus sospechas eran erróneas, tal vez ellos no estaban saliendo, y cometió un ligero error.

-Entonces ¿Ustedes no están saliendo?- preguntó.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Trixie entre ofendida y molesta -¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera suponer semejante idea?!-.

Starlight se asustó un poco, comprendió que había metido la pata -Yo... lo siento... sólo... pensé... esque ustedes...- fue callada por Trixie con un casco.

Trixie suspiró muuuy hondo -Supongo que eso pareció- respondió aún con algo de molestia en la voz -pero te informo que entre ese draconecus y la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no hay absolutamente nada mas que una ligera amistad- terminó.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pronunció Starlight.

-Ya se me pasará la molestia- le dijo -ahora, si no te importa, Trixie irá a su cuarto a descansar un poco, no es quelo necesite, pero Trixie necesita acomodar sus ideas-. Entonces se dió media vuelta y salió de la sala.

-Demonios- pronunció Starlight en voz baja.

...

La casa avanzó a la misma velocidad durante todo el camino, ya sea que fuese de subida o de bajada, incluso si no había camino, cruzó acantilados y grandes lagos que se interponían en su camino.

Dentro del remolque, específicamente dentro del cuarto de un caótico ser, se abrió un grieta en la realidad, de donde salió nuestro burlón personaje, seguido de varias bolsas grandes y grises llenas de...

-¡Ssshhhhh! Es una sorpresa- me reclamó.

Narrador: Espera, ¿Me reclamó? ¿Cómo diablos me reclamó?.

-No importa, sólo no escribas nada de lo que hay dentro de las bolsas- dijo.

Narrador(N): ¿De acuerdo? ¿Debería preocuparme?

-Nah, nadie saldrá lastimado, creeme, ya leí esta fic-

N: -¿Cómo lo hiciste si apenas lo estoy escribiendo?

-Ssshhh, sólo haz la cosa de los puntos-.

...

Todos se hallaban en la sala varias horas después, Starlight preparó café y Dsicord apareció galletas para cenar.

El silencio era incómodo, Discord estaba pensando, maquinando un plan para los objetos que trajo en esas bolsas; Trixie sólo se relajaba, no muchas veces se había podido sentar a disfrutar de una taza de café con galletitas enfrente de una chimenea; y Starlight se sentía incómoda, lo cuál parfecía muy común en ella últimamente.

-¿Cuánto vamos a tardar en llegar a Lleguadelfia?- se le ocurrió a Starlight.

Trixie la volteó a ver, pensó unos segundos y luego respondió -Serían varios días si lo llevaramos nosotros, pero está andando sólo, no se cansa, no se detiene a comer ni dormir...- Trixie se vió interrumpida.

-También avanza por aire y agua, ya saben, acantilados, riós y lagos- dijo Discord.

-Entonces, creo que llegaremos mañana- continuó Trixie.

-Eso, eso es rápido- dijo Starlight dando un sorbo a su café, pero no notó diferencia en el tono de Trixie, tal vez no le guardara rencor. No quiso averiguarlo.

-Sí, lo es- respondió Trixie -Debo preparar el programa de mi show esta noche-.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Starlight.

-Claro- le dió una ligera sonrisa -Veremos como integrarte mas en el espectáculo-.

Eso emocionó a Starlight a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de como participar mas.

-Yo quiero ayudar- dijo Discord miniatura en la galleta que Starlight iba a comer.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó antes de lanzar la galleta.

Discord terminó embarrado en la pared, apareció de nuevo en el sillón totalmente vendado -Bastaba con un "No"- le dijo.

-No me refería a eso Discord, es sólo que...- esta vez Starlight fue interrumpida.

-No- dijo Trixie, ambos la miraron con desconcierto -Acepto esta casa, acepto tu amistad, te acepto a ti Discord, pero sinceramente no puedo recibir tu ayuda para hacer mi show, Starlight me ayudó porque teletransportarme es parte de la ilusión, la teletransportación es algo que pocos unicornios pueden hacer, yo no puedo hacerla, pero tú, tú puedes hacer lo que sea, y si la gente sabe que me estás ayudando pensarían que tu estás haciendo todo- explicó.

Discord la miró serio -Yo me refería a disfrazarme y repartir volantes o cosas así- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos apareciendo un montón de posters anunciando el show de Trixie, y atrás de él un carrito que la leyenda "Recuerdos" lleno de Trixies y Starlights de peluche, sombreros y capas parecidos a los de Trixie.

-Oh, ya veo- respondió Trixie -Eso, eso estaría genial-.

-Discord ¿Porqué haces todo esto? Digo, no es que me moleste, pero tú no sueles ser así- le dijo Starlight.

El se transformó en un Discord con traje de gala -Querida Star, yo, mejor que muchos sé como se siente ser aceptado de nuevo por la sociedad pero en realidad le debo eso a las guardianas de la armonía, Fluttershy siempre será mi primer amiga, pero en realidad, en primer lugar ella se hizo mi amiga porque Celestia se lo encargó. Y cuando volví, digamos que todo estuvo a mi favor, quiero darles a ustedes la ayuda que no tienen, porque- entonces bajó la voz -Son mis amigas-.

Trixie escuchó atenta, es cierto que al igual que ellas, él tiene un pasado oscuro, y tal vez diga la verdad. Lo que no pasó por alto fue la verguenza del draconecus al aceptarlas como amigas -¿Perdón? No te entendimos- le picó las costillas a Discord (metafóricamente hablando).

-Dije que son mis amigas- repitió bajando un poco la voz de nuevo.

Starlight comprendió el juego de Trixie y decidió fastidiar al draconecus también -¿Puedes repetir esa última parte? Esque te tapa tu orgullo- le dijo.

-Son mis amigas, ¿Ok? Ya, lo dije. Son mis amigas y las quiero ayudar- respondió frustrado.

-Oooowww, sí nos quieres- le dijo Trixie burlándose.

Ambas rieron, Discord sólo hizo un ligero puchero.

Después de una charla mas amena Trixie se despidió, Discord aprovechó para hablar con Starlight.

-Oye Starlight- llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Discord?-

-¿De verdad quieres ayudar a Trixie con su show?-

-Pero claro, sería una gran forma de cooperar aquí con ella-

Discord sonrió.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- preguntó preocupada al ver la expresión de su amigo.

El negó con la cabeza y le entregó un libro.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella abriendo el libro y leyendo el título -¿Métodos cirujános avanzados?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Ajám- contestó él -Capítulo 11-.

Starlight pasó hasta la pagina 540 en donde empezaba ese capítulo, leyó tranquilamente hasta que encontró cierto hechizo, un hechizo que le permitía manipular cualquier cosa a su antojo dentro de un rango limitado. Abrió grande los ojos. -Esto... este hechizo... ¿De donde lo sacaste?- pasó unas paginas y llegó a una ilustración de una creatura extraña siendo partida en dos por este hechizo, pero se explicaba que con este hechizo puedes separar a las personas sin la necesidad de cortarlas, por eso era perfecto para cirujías u operaciones de alto riesgo -¿Y qué creatura son estas?- preguntó ahora señalando la imagen.

-No importa de donde lo saqué, ni qué son ellos- respondió Discord separando su cabeza de su cuerpo -Pero con ese hechizo podrían hacer este tipo de ilusiones-.

Starlight tenía que darle la razón en eso, a pesar de tener sus dudas sobre el origen del libro o sobre las creaturas que en él se mostraban. Quizo preguntarle algo mas, pero ya había desaparecido, a su habitación supuso.

...

Al día siguiente Discord se levantó de su cama muy zombi, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba, en su viaje al baño de su cuarto se le calló una pata pero él no hizo caso. Se miró al espejo, se guinó un ojo, su cepillo de dientes le lavó el colmillo, salió del baño y se puso su pie como si de un calcetín se tratara. Estiró los brazos, bostezó, miró a su alrededor, su televisión con estática, sus videojuegos regados por todo el piso, su nube toda revuelta. Sonrió ante esto -Que bonita imagen para empezar el día- se dijo antes de salir de su cuarto.

Llegó a la sala, desde ahí vió a Trixie en la cocina preparando heno frito.

"Starlight debe seguir en su cuarto" pensó.

Justo cuando iba a tocar su puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a una no tan arreglada Starlight como se acostumbraba ver.

Al verla, Discord sonrió con burla -Así pasaste la noche leyéndolo-.

-Así... Así es. Es muy... muy interesante- respondió ella entre bostezos -No, no... no lo leí todo... estuve practicando el hechizo, pero usa mucha energía-.

-Hahaha, sabía que no te podría resistir- se burló él.

-Cállate... ya bajo, sólo... denme un momento- respondió aún con bostezos.

...

Minutos despues se encontraban los tres desayunando, primero un plato de cereal seguido de uno de heno frito.

Starlight aún estaba desmañanada y Trixie lo notó.

-Star, ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué? Oh sí, sólo estaba algo distraida- respondió.

-Oh vamos, ya tienes dominado el hechizo, díselo- habló ahora Discord.

Trixie miró curiosa a ambos -¿Qué hechizo?-.

Starllight dudó unos segundos, pero se decidió a mostrarle -Cuando acabemos de desayunar, ¿Sí?- Los otros dos asintieron.

...

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y se encontraban fuera y la casa se había detenido por deseo de Discord, Starlight le pidió a Trixie que se relajara y que por ningún motivo se alarmara. Trixie sintió un poco de temor por sus palabras pero confió. Starligh se concentró, su cuerno brillo y los tres sintieron una corriente de aire pasar debajo de sus cascos, y garras en el caso de Discord. Trixie no entendía bien que estaba pasando pero al segundo siguiente calló como si sus patas traseras ya no la sostuvieran mientras la parte trasera de su cuerpo calló hacia adelantecomo si sus patas delanteras no la sostuvieran, pero en ningún momento sintió un flaqueo por parte de sus músculos. Por reflejo voltó a ver que había pasado y vió como su cuerpo se encontraba partido a la mitad.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeé?!¡¿Qué carajos?!¡Mis piernas!¡¿Qué demonuios me pasó?!¡Discord arregla esto o te juro que te arrepentirás!- Empezó a gritar.

Discord puso cara de inocente -¿Yo? Pero si yo no he hecho nada- alzó los hombros. Trixie lo miró molesta.

-Trixie, espera, es el hechizo del que te hablé- llamó su atención Starlight. Trixie la miró, aún molesta pero ya no tanto como lo estaría con el draconecus.

-¿Y porque demonios me hiciste esto? ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad!- exigió.

Trixie sintió su cuerpo en pie de nuevo, se miró para asegurarse de que así fuera -Bueno, reconozco que es buen truco, servirá para el espectáculo- lo dijo seria, tal vez hubiera algo de emoción por el asombroso truco que había presenciado pero la molestia que le causó la opacaba.

Starlight por su parte sí sintió la emoción, sonrió ampliamente -Gracias, gracias- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Trixie sonrió y devolvió el gesto.

Cuando se separaron se encontraban rodeadas de flores mientras caían mas flores del cielo, se miraron, se sonrojaron y luego voltearon a ver al señor del caos que interrumpió sus posibles palabras con una carcajada -Ay que bonito momento- les dijo.

Ambas se miraron de nuevo, se sonrieron con malicia y saltaron para abrazar a Discord. -¡No!¡Esperen!¡Yo no soy de los que abrazan!¡Esto es malo para mi salud!- empezó a exclamar sacudiéndose.

-Trixie, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que dijo Discord ayer?- preguntó Starlight con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de que nos quiere ayudar porque somos sus amigas y nos quiere mucho?- respondió antes de que ambas se partieran en risas.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- alegó Discord -¡Bueno, sí lo dije, pero no así!- siguieron molestándolo unos segundos más hasta que lo soltaron.

-Ya, subamos a la casa, tenemos que seguir- dijo Trixie.

-Sí claro, como si fueramos retrasados o algo- le dijo Discord con sarcasmo y un poco molesto aún, aunque en el fondo esa sensación le había gustado mucho.

-Opino igual que Trixie- apoyó Starlight -Si llegamos antes podremos ir a turistear-.

Ambos la miraron -Esque yo nunca he salido de mi pueblito, ni de poniville- se excusó -Quiero conocer el lugar-.

-Está bien, conozco varios lugares, pero no creo que podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo- contestó Trixie sin pensar.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Discord.

-¿Qué? No, por nada. Vayamos a donde quieras Star- respondió ligeramente nerviosa.

Ambos lo notaron, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Bueeno, ¿Quieren jugar videojuegos?- preguntó entonces Discord.

-¿Videojuegos? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron las dos.

-Oh cielos, tendré que enseñarles- el draconecus sonrió con maldad entonces.

...

Varias horas después se escuchaba la bocina del televisor "¡Fatality, Scorpion wins!" seguido de una unicornio -¡Haha!¡En su cara señor del caos!¡Ni un Dios puede contra la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- empezó a bailar sacudiendose enfrente del draconecus mientras este sólo dijo -Tsk, fue sólo suerte-.

-Pues que suertuda es Trixie, te ganó seis veces seguidas, y tres fueron fatalities- le dijo Starlight mientras tomaba el control con su magia. Él le lanzó una mirada de "Cállate" pero Starlight no lo notó. Estaba muy ocupada escogiendo a su personaje, Raiden -¿No crees que este juego es algo... violento en exceso? Digo, no importa que creaturas sean esas pero la sangre es sangre, y los huesos rotos- dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza -¿No creen que es demasiado?-.

Tanto Discord como Trixie se miraron, ambos conocían en diferente grado la violencia y la crueldad del mundo, pero parecía algo nuevo para Starlight. Discord había notado cieta incomodidad en ella cuando SubZero clavó a Raiden en un montón de hielo atravesándolo. Optaron por cambiar de juego, Forza Motosport, al poco rato los tres se valanceaban de aquí a allá durante las curvas, levantándose cuando saltaban por rampas y llenando el aire de gritos como "¡Toma eso!¡Muerde el polvo!¡Yeeeeehaaaa!¡Fuera de mi camino!¡Diablos, no!¡Maldito poste!" entre otros.

-Oigan, ya llegamos- dijo Discord a media carrera soltando su control, esto distrajo a Trixie, quien chocó dejando camino libre a Starligh.

-¡Oye!- reclamó a Trixie poniendo la reversa para intentar alcanzar a Starlight quien estaba a menos de de doscientos metros de la meta.

-¡Oh sí!- gritó ella al cruzar la linea de meta.

-No es justo, Discord me distrajo- se quejó Trixie.

-Oigan, ya llegamos- repitió el señor del caos.

-Tú te distrajiste Trixie, acepta la derrota- respondió Starlight trinfal.

-No cuenta si él me distrajo- volvió a quejarse.

-Sólo se buena perdedora- eso ya estaba cabrando a Trixie.

-Bah, no importa. Trixie ganó muchas otras veces-. fue su respuesta.

-Oigan- volvió a llamar Discord -¡Ya llegamos!- les gritó con un megáfono.

Ambas reaccionaron. -¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Starlight.

-Hahaha- rió él -¿Pronto? Llevamos como cuatro horas jugando, ya es mas de medio día-.

Ambas abrieron los ojos -¡¿Cuatro horas?!- preguntaron sorprendidas.

-Aproximadamente- les dijo Discord.

Ellas simplemente no se lo creían. -Supongo que el tiempo vuela cuando estás con estos... videojuegos-. A pesar de ser algo nuevo para ellas, le habían tomado habilidad a los controles y pues, estaban demasiado preocupadas en ganar como para notar el tiempo.

-Bueno- habló Trixie saliendo de la casa -Aquí estamos- un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, genial, vayan a pasear- les dijo Discord apareciendo afuera. Como si necesitaran su permiso.

-¿Tú que harás Discord?- le preguntó Starlight quien también salió.

-Oh, yo me encargaré de la publicidad- les sonrió. Tronó sus dedos, luego los chasqueó y apareció un enorme paquete de volantes que anunciaban el espectáculo de Trixie y Starlight. -¿Cuando será el espectáculo?- le preguntó a Trixie.

Ella lo pensó unos segundos, tenían casi todo el tiempo del mundo pero ella quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. -Mañana en la noche, hoy será para pasear, como Starlight quiere. Mañana en la malñana ensayaremos el programa que planee y en la noche lo presentaremos. Pasado mañana nos iremos.- Eso último sonó apresurado, pero lo pasaron por alto.

-Ok- dijo el draconecus. Chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y ahora la fecha se encontraba inscrita en los volantes. -Las alcanzo en cuanto acabe-.

-Espera- lo detuvo Trixie -¿No crees que llamarás mucho la atención? Recuerda que no deben pensar que me, que nos estás ayudando-.

-Oh, tienes toda la razón- respondió. Chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y ahora se veía como un uniconio de pelaje café opaco, pelo y una barba blanca grisasea y con cutiemark de sus ojos y boca como aparecieron en los globos que cambiaron la actitud de Pinkie cuando la conoció.

-Así esta mejor- le dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, las alcanzo luego- se despidió antes de teletransportarse usando su cuerno ahora que no poseía sus dedos.

-Bien, vamos Trixie- llamó Starlight. Ambas caminaron hasta la entrada de la ciudad, un enorme letrero de bienvenida las recibió.

Algo insegura, Trixie entró a la ciudad, miró a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que ella reconociera de su anterior visita, se relajó al no ver a nadie. Starlight notó ese comportamiento, quiso preguntar pero no sabía bien como iniciar esa conversación. Pasearon un par de horas hasta que Discord las alcanzó.

-Oye, ¿Ya terminaste?- le preguntaron con la ceja en alto y un toque de sarcasmo.

-Sip, fue muy fácil- respondió sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo lo...?- estuvo a punto de preguntar Trixie pero un papel chocó contra su cara, se lo quitó un poco enfadada. Era uno de los volantes que anunciaban su show, voltearon al cielo y vieron como, desde un globo de aire caliente, caían volantes que al viento llevaba a todas partes. Vieron como las personas de alrededor pasaban con un volante en mano, o que tomaban uno de los que caían al suelo.

-Vamos por algo de comer, repartir volantes es agotador- dijo Discord limpiándose el falso sudor de la frente. Starlight rodó los ojos, pero Trixie sintió miedo "¿Porqué carajos tenías que hacer eso?" se preguntó en su mente Trixie "Ahora sabran que estoy aquí".

Intentando apartar los miedos que sentía en ese momento Trixie los llevó a un restaurante, elegante pero nada estirado como decía ella. Para su suerte había una mesa disponible y mientras el Sol se acercaba al horizonte ellos disfrutaron de su comida, tranquilos. Así el día se acercaba a su final con nuestros protagonistas en un restaurante, Discord complacido por la comida, Starlight feliz por esos momentos y Trixie aún ligeramente nerviosa por estar en Yeguadelfia.

...

Al sur de la ciudad un poni terrestre entraba a todo galope en una bodega, donde había otro poni, pegaso de pelaje azul y melena verde acuoso.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- preguntó el pegaso.

-Night... la... la encontré...- dijo entre respiraciones -Ella... ella volvió-.

-¿De que diablos me hablas?- le interrogó.

El terrestre sólo le dió un volante. Night lo tomó, lo miró y estampó su casco contra la mesa, -Creía que le habíamos dejado en claro que no debía volver- dijo -Parece que tendremos que enseñarle que aquí no deseamos traidores ladrones-. Sonrió mientras ideaba que hacer al día siguiente.

-¿Qué... Qué hacemos?- preguntó el de tierra.

-Por ahora sólo vigílenla, quiero saber donde está viviendo y si alguien está con ella- respondió el pegaso.

El poni terrestre asintió y salió del cuarto, -Mañana la pagarás Trixie- dijo en voz baja el pegaso cuando el otro poni se fue.

 _ **Ese fue el capítulo cuatro, espero no estarlos descepcionando. Night es un nombre que se me ocurrió mientras veía una película y si por azares se llega a parecer con algún OC o personaje ya registrado es mera coincidencia. Perdonen la tardanza, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre con todos los tramites de la escuela, pero pronto sabran mas de este fic.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews si les gusta la historia.**_

 _ **-Whoheart-**_


End file.
